Madoka Magica Drabbles
by GotMyNameInLights
Summary: Drabbles based off of various pairings and scenarios from Puella Magi Madoka Magica
1. Pocky Game (SayaKyo)

_**Hello everyone! So this was just a quick drabble I wrote up for a friend of mine. Enjoy! ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Pocky Game: a Sayaka x Kyoko drabble

"So…how do we play this game again?" Sayaka asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kyoko skeptically. They were sitting in a field in the middle of god knows where, and Kyoko, as usual, had brought impossible amounts of snacks with her. One of the snacks, however, apparently had a game attached: Pocky. However, Sayaka had never actually heard of this game before, much to Kyoko's surprise.

"I still can't believe you've never played this game," Kyoko said with a disapproving shake of her head. "Pretty sure it's a rite of passage or something." She reached down beside herself and grabbed the box. She flicked open the lid and withdrew a piece of the chocolate treat. "Alright, so basically, I take an end in my teeth," she began to explain before popping one end in between her teeth in demonstration. She withdrew it a few seconds later. "Like that, and you take the other end in yours. We eat towards the middle, and whoever gets the last piece of chocolate wins," she concluded with a smile.

"Hmm…well, I guess it could be fun," Sayaka shrugged, scooting close to Kyoko and taking one end of the Pocky in between her teeth. "Come on, are we playing or what?" she chuckled around the stick she held.

Kyoko smirked and leaned forward, taking the other end in her own mouth. "Count of three," she hummed. "One…two….THREE!"

On her mark, the two of them began to eat towards the center and soon enough, their lips met. Sayaka blushed deeply, but didn't pull away from Kyoko as they both tried to get that last piece. However, after a few moments, Kyoko withdrew from their kiss victorious and swallowed the last of the Pocky. "Not bad for a rookie," she smirked, licking her lips. She held up another piece. "Rematch?"

Sayaka was still blushing like mad, but managed to nod sheepishly while words failed her. Her heart was pounding like a bass drum in her chest, and her mind was whirring, but she knew one thing for certain: she definitely liked this game.


	2. CanYouFaceYourTrueFeelings? (Madomura)

_**Okay, so this is the second one of these that I wrote up for my friend. I'm not sure if I should write any more of these. What do you guys think? Leave a review telling me if I should write more of these. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as well. ~Cheylock**_

* * *

Can You Face Your True Feelings? : a Madoka x Homura drabble

"Madoka, don't do it!" Homura screamed. The wind whipped her raven hair around her in a frenzy where she stood, but she didn't bother to put it back in its proper place.

Walpurgisnacht was here, and Homura was losing horribly, but that wasn't what she was focused on at the moment. Her eyes were glued to the sight of Madoka on the roof of a building, talking to Kyubey. Again. This was the sixth time she had turned time back to try and save her, but it was proving to be futile. Just then, she felt something slam into her chest and she was catapulted backwards. She landed with a crack against the side of an adjacent building and felt the fight drain out of her.

This was no use. Madoka was going to make her wish, and she was going to die yet again, and it was going to be all her fault because she failed to stop her. She felt her heart breaking as she pulled herself up off the ground. She couldn't watch her die again; it was far too painful, and more than she could take. She saw Madoka's face turn at the sound of her words though, so she knew that the other girl could hear her from so far away. "Madoka, please! You can never get your life back if you do this!" she called, skillfully dodging fallen debris as she kept her eyes on her. Her eyes began to sting and her throat felt like it had shrunken two sizes, and when she tried calling out once more, her voice caught in it harshly, causing all that came out to be a soft squeak. She swallowed thickly and wiped her eyes before trying again. "Can't you see…" A soft sob broke through into her words as she yelled those last words. "Can't you see I love you?!"

Madoka's heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she broke away from Kyubey's non-blinking stare to rush to the side of the building. "Kyubey, I've made my decision," she said definitely as she watched the magical girl below fight for her life. "You said we can use our wishes to help others, right?"

"Yes, of course. I can grant any wish you imagine if you make a contract with me," the alien said, hopping down from his small perch and sitting down at Madoka's feet.

"Then that's what I want. I wish to protect Homura from any harm!" she said, shutting her eyes. Her chest began to glow bright, and sent a luminescent pillar skyward. It was done.

* * *

Madoka coughed roughly as blood trickled down her forehead and into her eyes. Her dress was pooled around her, and her bow broken at her side. She could feel the life draining out of herself and knew she only had moments left. Walpurgisnacht was defeated through her skill and power, and now she lay dying in the rubble that was once the building she had been standing on.

"Madoka!" she heard from behind her. The voice was so broken that for a moment she thought it may belong to her mother. But when the owner of the voice came into view, she knew that wasn't the case. Homura collapsed to her knees beside her and took her hand in her own.

"Homura…" she breathed out, looking up into the violet irises above her. "We did it."

"Yeah…we did it," Homura sniffled, resting her forehead against Madoka's as tears streamed down her face.

Madoka raised her hand the slightest bit and ran it lightly across Homura's cheek. "Homura? There's something you…need to know."

"What is it?"

"I…love you too…"

And just like that, she was gone. Homura could barely see through the river of tears that were spilling, but she turned her dial and began her walk to the next time line. She had to save her; she just had to. No matter the cost.


End file.
